Cold Reality
by St. Yukiona
Summary: Hay un loco suelto en la avenida y una hermana que llora a sangre limpio cuando su hermano la toma por las noches... Cuando sus manos, recorren tu cuerpo, y su boca te hace sentir el momento, es cuando aquella sombra toma una forma y te hace ver la vida..
1. Prologo I

**Hi' **Eh vuelto... hace poquito nos vimos con otro fic nuevo... ahora les muestro este, no es muy brillante. Pero me gusta y mucho mas me gusta atormentar a mis pobres personajes en sus mentes retorcida XD, (Dark- mejor dicho me gusta atormentar en mi torcida mente a los personajes.../ Marean- u.uU callate...)... En fin los dejo leer y espero y les agrade...

* * *

**• Dedicatoria-** Este fic es especialmente para el joven Athrun R. Zala. Espero te guste...

**• Advertencia- •**Gore- **•**Yaoi- **•**Incesto- **•**Lemmon- **•**Romanticismo medieval...

**• Disclaimers-** Los personajes de BeyBlade no me pertenecen si no a sus autores, solo algunos personajes que son propios.

* * *

†**•"Cold reality"• **†

• Prologo I •

"El inicio de nuestro Periodo"

El inicio de una vida, significa el fin de otra, que caso tiene seguir viviendo, si todos algun dia acabaremos muertos, pero es bueno saber que nos espera la suerte. Ya sea miserable, como la de un perro callejero, que moribundo ahulla, desalmado en lo que podria ser su tumba, o ser un egocentrista que arrogante y presumido, alses tu cuello de sueños rotos, pero ambos, al fin y al cabo terminanciendo solo estupidas almas, que viven que vagan en una _fria realidad..._

' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †'

' † ' †' **1.1 **' † ' †'

' † ' †' **Primer acto** ' † ' †'

Una penetrante mirada atravesaba el empañado vidrio, el cualsufria elefecto del frio que azotaba por afuera y el contraste de la calida temperatura encerrada en el pequeño vagon, el cual tenia un decorado rustico, acolchonado en las paredes laterales, mientras que los asientos eran de un estilo de piel genuina en un tono vino quemado, ahí postrado una imponente figura de un adolescente disfrazado de adulto, vestido con un pantalón de vestir gris, una camisa blanca manga larga abrochada hasta el cuello, traía puesta el saco y una gran gabardina que le protegía del infernal frio... aun dentro del vagón del tren se sentía el frio muerto... A su alrededor la cabina se ve rodeado de sirvientes, y guardias de seguridad, adentro del pequeño cuarto era acompañado por personas que eran mas bien fantasma que solo estaban como parte del ornato, solo que estos respiraban y hablaban pero siempre con el mismo gesto de pocos amigos... Uno de ellos se acerco con una botella en la mano...

—¿Le sirvo mas vino señor?— con una voz serena y en un tono bajo para no romper la pared que dividia el espacio personal de su amo al mediocre espacio de el...

—¿Que pretendes embriagarme?— responde con una interrogante con una voz fria y a la vez penetrante, mientras empujaba al peon hacia atras con su mano izquierda...

—Perdoneme señor...— suplica clemencia este dando marcha hacia atras en forma de carabana sin alzar la mirada...

A la apresurada salida del sirviente el joven, poso su barbilla con tra la palama de su mano y se limito a ver mas alla de lo que el panorama ofrecía...

—Siempre lo mismo, gente, gente y mas gente, estúpidos muebles de rostro, caminan por inercia, al igual que yo, pero ¿que diferencia hay entre ellos y yo?...— pregunto literalmente a vacio, mientras movia de una manera extraña la quijada sobre su mano, como si quisiera desprenderla de la boca.

Nadie respondió ya que no se sabia si le hablaba a su eterna compañera "Soledad" o simplemente era pregunta al azar. El joven volteo a ver con una mirada fulminante a las personas de su entorno esperando una después... pero todos se miraron confusos y asustados, murmurando entre ellos —Enric...— dijo entre dientes...

Al llamado, el maniquí vestido de pingüino se puso en una forma militar, acomodándose su traje y haciendo a que todos se retiraran

—¿Que usted tiene un apellido y ellos no señor?— respondió este aventurándose a recibir un grito o un insulto por respuesta... pero no esta vez fue diferente algo extraño, el joven guardo silencio y empezó a reflexionar en sus pensamientos las palabras que había dicho su mayordomo mientras veía tranquilo el cabello mal peinado del joven que se reflejaba en el vidrio frente a el...

—Enric... recuérdame que al llegar a la ciudadela, te despida y después te mate...— ordena en un siseo secamente el chico aun viendo por la ventana y tratando de acomodar sus cabellos...

—Glup... si señor... como usted diga—

—Y la señorita...—

—Esta en el vagón de enseguida descansando, antes de que lleguemos a la ciudad...— contesto el señor con traje de pingüino.

—"Esta en el vagón de enseguida descansando"— resonó en los pensamientos del chico aquel que miraba aun por la ventana... este solo acaricio su barbilla y se limito a cerrar sus ojos y undirce en sus pensamientos...

†' † ' **1.2 **' † ' †

' † ' †' **segundo acto **' † ' †

Mientras, allá en la ciudad se veía el suelo mojado en lo que fue alguna vez la plaza principal, daba a la intuición normal que un fuerte torrencial; había caído, ni un alma se percibía en kilómetros de aquel gran lugar, solo una, una sola que vagaba tambaleando en su andar, cada paso que daba era incierto, parecía caer, era la silueta destruía al parecer de un joven, este vestía un traje blanco, manchado, rasgada, era un vagabundo, tarareaba en forma de lamento y siseaba como su propia respuesta, un vacío interminable reflejaba su esmeralda mirada, la cual parecía perder a propósito.

—Cuando un día caminaba, cuando un día volaba, cuando un día soñaba...—de pronto se paraba y rompía el silencio a carcajadas— Pero que digo...— sonreía y seguía su camino como una persona normal.

— Hey loco... ya vete...— se oía una voz que le gritaba a desgarrarse la garganta...

— No estoy... loco...— contesta el joven sonriendo a la nada— Solo vago en mi propio pensamiento— volvia sonreír y a seguir caminando...

' † ' †' **1.3** ' † ' †

' † ' †' **Tercer acto** ' † ' †

En la estacion principal del lugar se veia aquel tren llegar, del cual desendian ambos jovenes, la misma imponente figura del chico de grandes y frios ojos violetas, los cuales hacían juego perfecto con su frio semblante y su blanco rostro, en su piel se veian marcadas unas rayas en color azul, las cuales solo daban incapie a que era "el Magnate Hiwatari" quien había sido solicitado en el cuartel general de Labadia que por segunda ocasión había re-abierto sus puertas... Su abuelo ya habia fallecido apenas un mes y ya el joven se habia adueñado de medio mundo... sin tiempo a llorar la muerte de su unico ser

"Para que llorarle... si se puede aprovechar"...

Divagaba fríamente ese pensamiento en la mente del ruso, aparte no tenia lagrimas dedicadas a ese ser, de echo no tenia lagrimas dedicadas para nadie, solo para en el momento en que el moriera y hasta eso ¿quien le hiba a llorar a el?...

Seguido de una chica tambien de piel blanca, una sencilla y humillada mirada de igual forma violeta que solo se limitaba a mirar al suelo, sus cabellos los tenia amarrados con un listo negro, a comparacion de su acompañante ella su lloraba la muerte del señor Voltaire, ya que ella habia vivido con Voltaire desde que tenia memoria, Voltaire la habia mantenido en secreto viviendo en una gran residencia en Moscu mientras que a Kai lo mantenia en los peores medios...

"Siempre vivio solo, ahora no lo dejare vivir solo... pobre abuelo..."

La chica espero pacientemente a que el joven bajara primero, y hasta que este le diera la orden ella podía bajar de mientras no... Al bajar el chico miro su entorno a un húmedo, mientras la muchedumbre de mendigos se acercaban por monton pidiendo alguna moneda para sobrevivir...

El ojivioleta al verse un poco obstruido del paso, metió su mano derecha a su bolsillo, y saca dos o tres doblones de oro, los cuales tiro al aire, sin voltear a ver a los mendigos que se violentaban entre ellos, a lo que aprovecho para caminar y subir a su medio de transporte, el cual lo llevaria hasta el lugar donde fue citado..., su joven acompañante lo siguió custodiada por dos grandes hombres...

- "Señor"- saludo un hombre mientras abría la puertezuela de una carroza, jalada por feroces caballos... el chico espero a que la chica subiera, la cual con timides a la penetrante mirada del ruso subió ayudada del mismo hombre, adentro tomo asiento en el lado de la ventanilla cerrando la cortinilla, después se subió el...

Haci el tiempo paso y ya en pocos minutos se encontraban en el centro de la desbastada ciudad, la chica alzaba un poco la cortina para ver a su alrededor, y habia que aceptarlo era un tanto deprimente ver a los mendigos, a gente muriendo, arrastrandose por las aceras, y a los aristocratas tirando dinero...

—¿Que sucede?— pregunto el chico al ver el semblante de la chica

—Nada... solo que...— agacha su mirada

—No eres lo suficiente fuerte como para soportar eso...— responde el chico,— Pues claro.. si tu te educaste en bandeja de plata verdad?...—

—Creo que tienes razon...— sisea la chica mirando aun por la ventana.

—¿Como se te hizo el viaje?— cuestiono el bicolor a la chica mirando para el techo del carruaje.

—Ago pesado...— sonrio la chica mirando al ruso, el cual la miro por el rabillo de su ojo, y se acomodo sobre la pared y sosteniendiendo su cara con la palma de su mano.

—Ya casi llegaremos...—

•PoV Kazu •

Rusia... mi pais natal... el pais en donde mi hermano fue educado... pero es tan distinto de como yo me imaginaba que era, mi abuelo me habla de una Rusia grande poderosa, influyente una gran potencia mundial, y me encuentro con una Rusia caida, sumida en la miseria, la gente muere en las aceras y la que no muere agoniza al no tener que comer. ¿Como la gente puede llamar a Rusia poderosa con este estado?.

Pero mi hermano parece feliz al estar aqui, de algun modo se que lo esta y se que lo esta aun mas por la muerte de mi abuelo, se que no era una persona muy buena, pero todos... meresemo dos o tres lagrimas que sean derramadas por nosotros... tan siquiera un suspiro de... de algun sentimiento, pero mi hermano es frio, es insensible... ahora que lo veo sonreir en tiempos de muerte me da miedo, pero me da mas miedo su futuro¿que persona quiere a alguien como mi hermano?. Es la pregunta que ronda todas las noches mi mente... pero en fin, veo que el paisaje es muy hermoso. No es muy colorido, apesar de la destruccion total de esta ciudad fantasma, puedo ver como la malesamuerta nace entre las ruinas de una casa, pero alla a lo lejos, se ve un camino rodeado por arboles viejos vestidos de blando por la nieve, que se desojan con facilidad a la furia del viento. El camino se ve repleto de hojas mojadas de colores cafes cubiertas por una espeza capa de hielo, nunca un verde, el camino se ve cada vez mas oscuro y la lluvia parece recaer nuevamente... Parece que cielo si esta de luto ya que no ha cambiado ese color oscuro en todo el camino que hemos recorrido desde la estacion central hasta la estacion de Moscu... es algo deprimente pero que mas me queda que ver llover y esperar a llegar...

• FiN PoV Kazu •

Kai al salir de la ciudad se quito su gabardina y abrio la cortinilla de su ventana para poder apresiar el paisaje que el camino les ofrecia, de un momento a otro el ruso estaba completamente en blanco maravillado por el paisaje, sus pensamientos se habian quedado detenidos al sentir la calida cabellera deKazu sobre su hombro, la chica estaba dormida, estaba tan cansada quese habia quedado dormida en el costado de Kai...

•Flash Back •

—Joven Kai...— Mire por el borde del libro que sostenia en mis manos al sirviente que me llamaba con la tipica voz de sumismo, la que normalmente suelen poner al hablarme.

— Que? — respondi, era molesto ser interrumpido a plena lectura, mas sin embargo el joven siguio esperando pasientemente a que bajara mi libro, o una de dos, o queria ser despedido por hacer bajar mi libro, habarme interrumpido en mi zona de descanso o era algo sumanete importante de vida o muerte, que era lo mas ilogico, pero aunque alla sido la primera no lo pienso correr, es algo mejor lo que le espera, soy muy "Venevolente" por eso era conocido entre los cortezanos como "El conde de la piedad"... En fin forzadamente me vi en la necesidad de bajar mi libro y verlo directamente y volverlo a cuestionar...— ¿Y bien?—

—Su abuelo...el señor Voltaire— Al escuchar aquel nombre se me herizo la piel al pensar en la posiblidad de que podria venir en camino a visitarnos... pero no fue diferente la repuesta.

—¿Que con el señor Voltaire?— pregunte acariciandome la barbilla y mirando con espectativa aquel sujeto.

—Murio joven...— me respondio con triztesa en su voz, entonces mi piel se herizo mas al grado de estremeserme¿habia oido bien?... No es posible que el viejo halla muerto, es... inaudito... es imposible simplemente no lo creo, es algo... no se... es muy confuso tal vez ¿doloroso¿Trizte quizas?... Pero no era ese el momento para derrumbarme o hacer alguna escena cotidiana, todas las miradas estaban sobre mi, era muy incomodo, pero algo debia de hacer mi familiar mas cercano habia muerto.

—Y...y ¿La señorita Kazu ya lo sabe?— pregunta enseguida por ella, aunque no fueramos parientes cercanos "si como no" me preocupaba por ella, bueno lo dije solo para rellenar ese espacio de transe por el cual pasaban mis pensamientos... pero despues repuse...— No... ¿El abogado ya lo sabe?— pregunte entusiasmado, la fortuna era mia... TODA mia... solo mia... derrame algunas lagrimas mientras gritaba de felicidad...

—De echo... la señorita Kazu...— Al diablo con la señorita Kazu era multibillonario... era todo un Ruiseñor... era el hombre mas poderoso... ¿Era?...SOY el hombre mas poderoso... JA...

Que viva la muerte del Viejo!

•Fin Flash Back •

* * *

Fin...

Por ahora...

* * *

Eso fue todo por el momento, ahora esperance a que tenga mas inspiración y pueda seguir escribiendo¿que cambio no? hace una semana de risa y ahorita un Gore XD al fin yo... pero que maldito Kai XD y que tonta Kazu en fin...

Joven Zala.- Espero y le haya gustado.

• Marean L Wolff •

" Tu caminante llevas, justicia por zapatos, esperanza por mochila y no brujula de sueños que marca hacia el infierno "


	2. Prologo II

Hi" hace un mes que no actualizaba este hermoso fic, lo sé no eh actualizado los otros, pero es que con este me lleno mas, pero ya pronto actualizare el de "El feliz pensamiento de un asesino" para darle fin, por desgracia tiene que terminar.

Ahora si los dejo leer en paz, esperando le gusten este capitulo.

* * *

• **Dedicatoria-** Este fic es especialmente para el joven Athrun R. Zala mi nuevo padre... 

• **Advertencia- G**ore- **•**Yaoi- **•**Incesto- **•**Lemmon- **•**Romanticismo medieval...

• **Disclaimers-** Los personajes de BeyBlade no me pertenecen si no a sus autores, solo algunos personajes que son propios.

* * *

†•**"Cold reality"• **†  
**By: M**aean **L**. **W**olff  
"Zar deu Dunkhel"

* * *

• **Prologo II •**

•**?• Le début de mon legs •?•  
"El inicio de mi legado"**

**¿Como describir la locura en una palabra? Sin que ofenda a los sueños rotos, tratando de hacer a que las ilusiones se suiciden... una convinacion letal de gozo y placer, sufrimiento y dolor. Tantos sentimientos que es difícil distinguir uno solo... Tan dulce como un beso, pero tan letal como la fiebre de un crudo invierno...**

' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †'

' † ' †' **1.4** ' † ' †

' † ' † ' **Cuarto acto** ' † ' †'

**E**l joven podía apreciar como varios escuadrones de la milicia se desplaza rápidamente por el monte con ágiles y calculadores movimientos, una suave brisa revolvía las hojas en el suelo... el ojivioleta solo cerro la cortina, y se recargo de su joven acompañante, mientras contemplaba su figura dormida. Debes encunado alzaba una pestaña de la cortina para ver donde se ubicaban.

Mientras mas se arraigaban en el bosque, el camino se hacia estrecho y accidentado provocaba que el carruaje se moviera mas violentamente.

-¿Que sucede? _-_ pregunto entre sollidos de bostezos la joven.

_- _Entramos a terreno accidentado... sigue durmiendo aun falta mucho..._-_ repuso el joven sacando un libro y empezando a ojearlo

_- _Ok..._-_ contesto volviéndose acomodar en la misma posición y retomando su sueño.

El otro solo dibujo una discreta sonrisa sádica viendo el escote del vestido de su acompañante, sus ojos se tornaron perdidos y sus gestos eran bulgares y paseaba su lengua por sus labios como aquel que se estuviese saboreando de una forma cínica un platillo suculento, que están a punto de servirle, pero que por mas que espera no llega, tan cercas pero tan lejos a la vez...

•**PoV. Kai**•

Te ves tan tierna como una rata muerta, así sin que estés fastidiándome con tus estúpidos temas de conversación, no se como diablos te soportaba el viejo... Créeme algo bueno he de sacar de esto, aparte de mi gran ganancia, solo que no me explico por que solicito que esta bastarda viniera, si ella ni siquiera se merece estar presente ahí... No importa, mientras mas avanza esta carreta, mas siento estar cerca de mi nueva vida, seré el nuevo "Magnate" claro, con mano rígida Lavadia se ara mucho mejor de como la tenia el abuelo, abra jornadas de 18 horas de practica hasta que se perfeccionen, se entrenaran a los insubordinados que hay por alumnos y ya que estén listos se los venderé a la milicia, así mi fortuna se ara mas grande. Solo debo esperar un poco... hasta que ya lo tenga en las manos todo será mejor... todo...

•**FiN PoV. Kai**•

- Joven Kai... Hay una base de inspección militar y nos están haciendo señas de que nos detengamos...- Dijo el joven de servicio mientras interrumpía el pensamiento del chico, el cual lo miro algo molesto.

- ¿Pues que esperas?- Respondió secamente el ojivioleta.

- ¿Nos detenemos?-

- No.No si pretendes que nos arresten por no acceder...- Repuso mas molesto que la primera vez.

- Como usted diga joven...- Concluyo el otro con la mirada sumisa y haciendo señas al mozo que conducía de que se detuviera, el cual se detuvo a la parada de un hombre alto de traje militar, (grandes pantalones color azul, una casaca del mismo tono pero esta mas ajustada, una boina y una escopeta colgada por la espalda).

- Buenos días...- Saludo el hombre al mozo el cual lo miro y regreso el saludo de una forma cortés, mientras que dos militares mas se acercaban a la parte de atrás del carruaje revisándolo solo por encima sin tocar nada.

- Revisaremos su equipaje...- Dijo uno a tiempo en que se acercaba a las maletas. El mozo solo contesto que si moviendo la cabeza.

- Podría decirme ¿a donde se dirige?- Cuestiono otro militar al mismo mozo, el cual solo se limitaba a mirar hacia enfrente - Hice una pregunta -

- Nos dirigimos a la zona norte de los bosques de Moscu...- dijo el bicolor mientras bajaba de la carroza, el mozo corrio ayudarlo, casi atropellando a la maciza figura militar.

- A... y ¿Donde vienen?...- cuestiona nuevamente el de la milicia mientras estudiaba minuciosamente al joven.

- De Bolton, Reino Unido...-

- Y a ¿que van a esa zona del bosque?-

- No creo que sea de su incumbencia mis asuntos personales .- concluyo el chico subiendo, sin esperar respuesta lo cual hizo enfadar al otro -Enric... vamonos...

- Pero señor los...-

- Dije- volteo con ese semblante duro y frio que tiene- Nos vamos...

A lo cual el mozo asintió y corrió a subirse al asiento del conductor.

- Hey!- grito molesto el militar mientras detenía por el hombro de una forma violenta al ojivioleta, este solo cedió al abuso- ¿Quien diantres se cree?...

- Puede quitar su "asquerosa" mano de mi...- contesto molesto Kai mirando la mano del hombre

- Le hice un maldita pregunta...- concluyo este proporcionando a puño cerrado un golpe al abdomen bajo del ruso, el cual pudo esquivar fácilmente, haciendo un tipo de llave con la muñeca del militar, el cual tenia un semblante de dolor, después lo aventó violentamente contra el suelo.

- Soy Kai Hiwatari...- dijo esto a tiempo que todos los militares que se avalanciaban sobre el agresor, se detuvieron en corto impactados y el que estaba en el suelo, solo se le quedo viendo muy impresionado, dando ordenes con las manos de que se alejaran de el.

- Se...señor... yo no... yo no sabia...-

- Pobre diablo...- dijo el bicolor subiéndose a la carroza mientras que el mozo arreaba con los fuetes a los imponentes caballos, que sometidos por la orden empezaron andar.

' † ' †' **1.5** ' † ' †

' † ' †' **Quinto acto** ' † ' †

- Largo de aquí loco!- grita enfurecido un comerciante al joven loco, que mereodiaba por su puesto, el cual toma una fruta y siguió su camino, por la avenida principal dirigiéndose a la salida de la ciudad.

" Mira es el loco"...

" No lo mires..."

" Oyes loco..."

Se escuchaban murmuros al paso de este y ojos curiosos no lo perdían de su flanco, pero al no le importaba él seguía sumergido en su mundo, en aquel mundo que el mismo había creado, fue tan fácil huir de la realidad.

El chico de mirada esmeralda perdida, parecía flotar y brincar en nubes de humo intoxicado, tocando un cielo de ácidos y alumbrado por un sol infectado de veneno...

•**Pov Broocklyn**•

Me tachan de loco, por solo ver mi aspecto, mi cabello revuelto y mi mirada disque perdida, o mi ropaje sucio... déjenme decirdles a todos ellos que no tengo el cabello revuelto si no que el viento me lo peina, no tengo la mirada perdida solo que trato de ver mas allá de lo que la simple vista puede percibir y que no estoy sucio que mantengo mi escencia tal y como hacen los animales, andaría completamente desnudo pero eso ya iría contra la poca de dignidad que tengo guardada en alguna parte de mi... Pero ellos no saben que no estoy loco, solo me divorcie de la razón por algunos años, ya que la irracionalidad o locura me hizo el amor, me hizo sentir lo contrario al sufrimiento del estar cuerdo y caminar viendo hacia el frente, como robot, tan monótono, que parece una estúpida rutina, pero la locura en si es una forma de liberarse de las opresiones que te vas construyendo con el paso de tu vida, mientras más creces son mas cárceles imaginarias, cada vez mas y mas hasta que te das cuentas que ya eres viejo y no puedes regresar el tiempo... Cuando te das cuenta ya estas en tu lecho de muerte, esperando la bendición del cura y guardando tu alma para el viaje eterno...

Pero pronto será tiempo de volver a ese corrupto mundo, a ese accidentado camino lleno de mierda humana...

•**FiN PoV. Broocklyn**•

' † ' †' **1.6** ' † ' †

' † ' †' **Sexto acto** ' † ' †

El camino se había hecho un poco más angosto y por lo tanto más difícil de recorrer, la fría noche había violado a la cansada vista del conductor, el cual apenas podía mantener los párpados abiertos, de momento a otro ya estaba completamente dormido, soltando así las riendas de los animales, y estos sin sentir la guía del conductor se sintieron desorientados, corriendo así libres y perturbados sin distinguir el camino.

Kai despertó al darse cuenta que el andar era muy rápido y violento, enseguida abrió su ventada y noto que la velocidad había subido, y que los caballos hiban a todo los que sus cansados casquetes podían dar. En aquel momento un frio infernal recorrió la espalda del chico, mientras podía apenas mover apenas sus entumecido cuerpo, cuando reacciono quito de un solo golpe a Kazu la cual se golpeo con la pared del carruaje, esta despertó rápidamente y miro muy confundida a su acompañante el cual trataba de despertar al conductor con golpes en la cabeza...

- Despierta bastardo!- gritaba eufóricamente mientras podía ver allá a lo lejos un barranco cada vez se podía ver mas cerca, lo cual ponía aun más nervioso al bicolor.- Bastardo!- grito acompañado de un golpe el cual hizo que el chofer despertara y tomara rápidamente las riendas.

- Señor... señor!- despertó haciendo parar a las desenfrenadas bestias, las cuales al sentirse nuevamente sometidas pararon poco a poco, quedando aun lejos de una muerte segura.

- ¿Estas bien?..- pregunto entrecortado Kai enfurecido totalmente a Kazu la cual solo podía ver confundida al bicolor, el cual bajo después de que la chica asintió con la cabeza.

El ruso se coloca a un lado del conductor para luego jalarlo. -¿Que te sucede maldito bastardo?...- grito Kai pateándole sobre un costado.

- Discúlpeme señor... - pedía clemencias mientras se ponía de rodillas.

- ¿Que te disculpe?- Dijo Kai mientras estallaba a tétricas carcajadas, después de ciertos segundos de horrendas risas, Kazuki bajo para volverse parte del publico y ver como Kai parecía empezar a enloquecer...

- ¿Kai?...- murmuro para sí misma aun confundida y algo nerviosa, después bajo su mirada para encontrarse con un empleado aturdido del miedo, sabiendo que en cualquier momento Kai iba a parar de reir y se le iba a ir encima a golpes o lo iba a matar con lo primero que tomara en sus manos, el ambiente era pesado e inhóspito para la convivencia, el estrepitoso ruido que producía Kai retumbaba contra los arboles provocando un tétrico eco. Deporto todo se quedo en un frio silencio que estremecía la piel del chofer. La luna caía sobre los tres, alumbrando un camino desértico.

- Ponte de pie y larguémonos... - concluyo fríamente el ojivioleta dando un contraste bastante abrumador para los otros, la chica corrió a subirse al carruaje y el otro solo subió a su lugar, arreando a que caminaran los animales.

El chico solo se queda callado mirando el intacto horizonte mientras andaba a paso rápido pero preciso, la joven, solo se limito a mirar a su acompañante y ver esa expresión sin vida, que dibujaba su rostro.

Pasado el tiempo la chica había vuelto a dormir, y el joven por su parte no pudo conciliar el sueño, por lo que se mantuvo todo el resto del viaje al margen de su asiento admirando el panorama desértico. Ya pronto se vieron a la lejanía un pueblo pequeño, al cual entraron, ni una alma se veía caminar por las calles, solo dos tres perros que no tenían hogar y se refugiaban en las oscuras tinieblas de la ciudadela.

•**Pov. Kai •**

Hemos llegado, al estúpido pueblo en donde nací, sigue siendo tan primitivo, las casas siguen siendo chozas mal construidas, pero allá a lo lejos puedo distinguir la casa que alguna vez le perteneciera al patético gobernador... que idiota fue al apostarla, al fin los "Hiwatari" siempre tenemos los que queremos...

Pronto estaremos en la lectura del testamento, desde que llegamos a Moscú di la orden de que llevaran al abogado a la residencia del abuelo, bueno a la que era su residencia la cual ahora es mía jajaja... no espero por tener todo ese poder bajo mi mando... todo para mí... entramos a la propiedad, el vigilante ya hizo correr la voz de mi llegada.

Al bajar toda la servidumbre me recibe, bueno nos recibe, debo admitirlo, Kazuki se ve realmente afectada, ahora veo que tengo esperanzas de que alguien me quiera, ya que si Kazuki quiso al desgraciado de mi abuelo, alguien me debe querer a mí, algunas lagriman escurren por sus mejillas.

- Ten... - le ofrezco mi pañuelo para verme un poco venevolente.

- Gracias... - me lo acepto algo acongojada mientras apretaba mi brazo.

Entramos al lugar, era muy grande, aun más grande que por fuera, las paredes eran de mármol color marrón con acabados de madera muy lustrada, el piso también era de madera, la casa en si olía a cedro, deferente se podían apreciar las escaleras en una forma muy poco usual en esta zona de Rusia, eran enforma espiral acabado Francés... El techo sin embargo era de otro acabado así como... ¿italiano? Quizás me equivoque, no estoy muy seguro el que conoce al respecto de esto, de arquitectura es Yuriy él si sabe de todas estas cosas...

Uno de los sirvientes se acerca a nosotros, kazuki y yo, y nos conducido por una de las puertas hasta donde llegamos a un gran salón donde esperaba ya el abogado y algunos testigos, socios y "amigos de mi abuelo".

Todos se pusieron de pie al vernos entrar. El ambiente se sentía pesado y algo inhóspito... Su mirada se torno agresiva, pero la mía siguió siendo fría y serena, nunca la cambie, no tenia por que hacerlo... tome asiento en la cabecera de la gran mesa, y junto a mi Kazuki la cual seguía llorando ya precia Magdalena...

El abogado empezó hablar y hablar, solo podía ver como su boca se movía y se movía y se seguía moviendo... parecía como si estuviese masticando algo, no paraba... pero hubo algo que si pude escuchar claramente:

- Dejo como heredero universal... - lo siento ahí viene... lo siento venir, esta tan cerca - a mi nieto... - sí! por fin... -A mi sobrino Broocklyn... -

- ¿Que¿Que demonios dijo usted!-

- Lo que escucho señor... el joven Broocklyn es el heredero, este se encargara de repartir las propiedades y la fortuna a su consideración... -

- Pero él es un Bastardo... un bastardo loco... -

Un Maldito Bastardo!

**Fin PoV. kai

* * *

**

**Fin...**

**Por ahora...**

* * *

Este capitulo en si me gusto bastante, por el PoV. de Broocklyn, si preguntan eso es lo que yo pienso cuando me llaman loca, pero bueno, es cierto lean si pueden el fic de Hijo de la Luna me encanta, lo estoy haciendo junto con Ileyse mi querida siss... espero y lo hayan disfrutado bastante y por cierto dejen Review no sean tan malos... 

**Emy Hiwatari- **Espero ahora si él capitula est bien a su gusto, y no me siga dando esa mala impresión de mal escritora, lo sé ni parece que yo le escribiera con tanta falta de ortografía pero en si me da gusto que le allá agradado y espero este también allá sido de su agrado...

**Alexa Hiwatari-** Corazón... muchas gracias por haber leído mi fic, espero y ya te borres esa imagen de mala ortografía.. Te juro que no fue mi culpa la vez pasada jajajaja, en parte si lo fue, y pues creo que ya te resolví la duda sobre el loco, si y también sé que esta medio loco el fic pero así soy yo con estilo único de dar a mis fic's algo de mi toque loco.

**Phyro Y. Waterford**- ¬¬ tengo muchos problemas al escribir tu maldito apellido ganas las tuyas de ponerte ese dichoso apellido... en fin como decía, ya me habías dicho que estaba chico el fic, pero me halagas con tu comentario y gracias por desearme buena suerte, pero tu y yo sabemos que al que le va bien no necesita de eso nnu Vaya algo estrilosa verdad XD... en fin mil gracias Phy-chan por leer este humilde fic, y espero y allas elido este capitulo y te allá gustado igual que el anterior.

**Athrun R. Zala- **Joven Athrun, al contrario hice esa dedicatoria con mucho pero mucho cariño con el fin de que le eches mas ganas, en parte también lo hice como agradecimiento por escucharme cuando lo necesito y pues me quedo muda al ver que le gusto tanto, muchas cosas pasaron por mi mente pero nunca lo que usted me dedico en ese Review, en verdad gracias por ser tal y como es, S'il vous plaît jamais changement (por favor nunca cambies)

**Ileyse Vyntra-** Mira que Kai no es el único jajajaja yo conozco a alguien que hizo algo peor en el lecho de muerte de su abuelo jajajaja que risa, en fin me da mucho gusto que te allá gustado tanto el fic y con el simple echo que lo leyeras me quedo satisfecha jajaja esperando que te allá gustado este capitulo me despido siss...

**The life is a dream-** Bastarda! Mi vieja... T.T disculpa que lo allá dejado la vez pasada hasta ahí si no que así es la historia de esta cosa, y ya actualice para que no quites mis películas de Bambi T.T son las que más amo y la del Rey león noooo, Ahora si estoy en problemas, ya que si mandas a tu gato no quiero pensar en que me va a pasar (Me pondrá a comer apio? Noo!) en fin Prima maldita bastarda espero que té allá gustado y té extraño donde te haz metido T.T ni una señal de humo me haz dado... espero tener noticias tuya bastardilla mía...

* * *

Ahora si me despido cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo...

Cambio y fuera...

Ciao...

**M**aean **L**. **W**olff  
"Zar deu Dunkhel"

**A**sesinos...  
**N**ada más tenebroso que la mente de un asesino...


	3. Capitulo I

**Hi' **Dos largos meses desde que no publicaba en esta seccion n.n eh andado algo inspirada desde que descubri mi verdadero yo XD es una historia muy larga tipo casa de citas, pero no por las prostitutas si no por lo solicitado y lo clandestino XD (Dark-u.ú sigues con tus chistes baratos eh/ Marean- XD simon y asi seguire ¬¬ ademas que diablos haces aqui te dije que te borraras tu y tu hermana ¬¬ no fue suficiente?.../ Dark- XD ni te la creistes.../ Marean- XD noni pedo¬¬ pero no son chistes baratos...) Vale sigo... Aqui dejo este capitulo, es bueno pero no tanto como si hubiese querido XD.

**

* * *

**

**• Advertencia- •G**ore**- •Y**aoi**- •I**ncesto**- •L**emmon**- •**Romanticismo medieval

**• Disclaimers-** Los personajes de BeyBlade no me pertenecen si no a sus autores, solo algunos personajes que son propios.

**

* * *

**

**†•"Cold reality"• †**

**Capitulo I**

**•Des courses et ne semble pas en arrière •  
Corre y no mires hacia atras**

**Soñe una vez que dormia en un castillo y al estar ahi adentro no sentia frio, mire por la ventana cuando ya despierto me encontraba, vi y senti, un cielo azul, volaban angeles con mandot hecho de tul, que se reian de las hadas que no los alcazaban, si la soledad atacaba mi reino, los elfos atacaban con llamaradas de sueños muertos, todo esta ilusion fue provocada por mi dulce locura inyectada en grandes dosis, mientras huyo de mi amarga soledad.**

' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †'

' † ' †'**1.1** ' † ' †

' † ' †'**Primer escena**' † ' †

**E**l cielo enmudecio de momento a otro, las nubes huyeron temblando ante la eminente furia que estaba a pundo de desatarse. El bicolor, azoto su mano contra la mesa tan duro como pudo, casi asiendo traspasar la sagre que escurria al suelo que manchaba, todos los presentes se miraron uno a uno esperando que alguien dijera algo, pero nadie lo hacia todos eran tan cobardes que sabian a lo que se atenian si intentaban calmar al "Señor Hiwatari..."

—COMO ES POSIBLE!...— Grito enfurecido tornando su semblante avaricioso a uno espectral, como si el que estubiera en aquella habitacion forrada de madera fina, fuera el mismo Lucifer. —Malditos incompetentes...— Guardo silencio y unas la grimas se veian asomarse por sus violetas ojos. —Ya... la tenia... tan cerca...— su voz se empezaba a escuchar entre cortada y solloza, poco a poco se fue escurriendo hacia el suelo, un tanto incredulo por la noticia.

Un de sus abogados preocupado por el estado del ruso se acerco lentamente al joven.

— Seño...— El ojivioleta lanzo con fuerza un florero que habia ahi cerca.

— NO QUIERO SABER NADA!— grito nuevamente demostrando el enojo la furia e impotencia que sentia.

**•PoV. Kai. •**

Maldito bastardo! Te odio... aun despues de haberte desparecido... me sigues atormentando... Eres un bastardo... hijo de puta... desde que tengo memoria siempre lo haz echo... siempre... nunca hubo un momento del dia que mi madre no te prestara toda la atencion... siempre fuistes tu y nadie mas que tu en su vida... yo la amaba pero tu me la arrebatastes... si ella se hubiera dado cuenta de que aqui estaba yo, su hijo, su verdadero hijo... nunca se hubiera suicidado, pero... la culpa fue tan grande que lo provocastes... y ahora te encontrare y acabare contigo de una vez... de una sola vez... y despues yo...

" Kai..."

**• FiN PoV. Kai •**

"Kai... te estoy hablando..." Una dulce voz irrumpio los melancolicos pensamientos del joven.

—¿Que?...— Contesto Kai con el ceño fruncido.

—No te enojes..— dijo Kazuki con una sonrisa en sus labios como si no pasara nada.

El bicolor volteo casi riendo al oir eso, miro de reojo a la chica peligris, y con una sadica sonrisa surcando su rostro.

— ¿Que no me enoje?— Ladeo la cabeza y la volvio a mirar esta vez con una mueca sicopata, y saltando sobre la chica como si la afuera a puñalar —¿Estoy enojado?... DIME!

Todos las personas que precensiaban aquella escena se encontraban petrificados, esperando a que Kai atravesara el abdomen de la chica con un lapiz, una navaja o lo primero que tubeira a la mano. Ninguno movia ni un solo musculo a escepcion de los parpados y eso debes en cuando, ya que sentian que si se movian hiban a echar a perder la desquisiada diversion del joven Hiwatari. Un poco de pervecion cruzo por la mente de uno que otro al ver la posicion en que se encontraba Kai, ya que estaba justo sobre la chica sin dejarla salir por ningun lado, con una mano en la pared y la otra en su cuello.

—Recuerda que Broocklyn perdio la razon...— Comento rapidamente la joven temiendo por lo que su desquisiado hermano pudiera hacer en contra de ella.

—Kai... Kai...— Se quito de encima de ella y camino serenamete recuperando su semblante avaricioso— Claro Kai... por que no se te habia ocurrido...

Los presentes empezaban a recobrar el aliento y a moverse lentamente sintiendo como sus cuerpos volvian a tener vida y alma. El joven con una sonrisa en sus carnosos labios se acerco a una mesita de madera que habia en una de las esquinas, abrio una pequeña caja de donde saco un cigarro "puro" el cual se introdujo a la boca, para arrancarle ferozmente con la boca la punta y asi poder empezar a deleitarse del todo con su estrepitoso sabor.

—¿Gustan caballeros?...— Ofercio Kai a los invitados no deseados abriendo y mostrando la caja. Todos negaron con la cabeza aun con la cara blanca sin color. "Son traidos de America..." Insistio el chico. A lo que nuevamente negaron aquellos. —Bueno... se lo pierden ustedes...

Movio la cabeza y se pozo sobre el marco de la ventana —Abogado Vlädimir

—¿Si Señor?— Se puso rapidamente de pie junto al joven bicolor.

—Si, demuestro con documentos certificados de que mi primo Broocklyn esta fuera de sus cabales... hay...

—Hay la posibilidad de que usted se quede con la herencia o de que administre esta hasta que la persona moral propietaria de la misma este completamente cuerda...— Concluyo este mientras que Kai solo cerraba sus ojos e inalaba profundamente el humo del mismo puro.

—Kazuki...— Murmuro el ruso sin mirar a nadie solo dentro de si.

— Como digas Kai..— Contesto la chica. —Caballeros, si me siguen para mostrarles la salida...

— Y llama a Bryan... dile que venga ya...—

— Si Kai...— Sonrio despidiendo a cada uno de los abogados y guiandolos por la salida de la gran mansion.

**• PoV. Kai •**

¿ Es acaso una tregua divida? O que demios es... ¿por que de pronto siento que esta tan cerca de mi y de pronto desparece y mas al rato vuelve a regresar?... ¿que diablos es esto?... ¿Que juego es este?... El gato y el raton, no es la primera vez que juego asi, pero siempre habia sido yo el gato mas nunca el raton... esto no me gusta en lo mas minimo... Por eso debo asegurarme de varias cosas antes de dar el paso grande... y creo por que voy a empezar...

**• FiN PoV. Kai. •**

El bicolor clavo su mirada como puñal sobre una fotografia que habia arriba de una mesa, donde se les podia ver al desaparecido Broocklyn y a Kazuki, ambos abrazados riendo como las personas mas felices del mundo, Kai, solo pudo fruncir el ceño ideando algun metodo para asegurar su dinero, sin tomar en cuenta que el caballo al que queria domar... ya estaba mas que enmañado...

— ¿Me hablastes Kai? —Pregunto Bryan haciendo una reverancia al señor Hiwatari.

— Necesito que hagas algo...

†' † ' **1.2** ' † ' †

' † ' †' **Segunda escena**' † ' †

**•PoV. Broocklyn •**

El cielo me advierte de la vengaza divida de un dios enfurecido, las nubes se ven temerosas de salir, y las estrelas no se dejan ser leidas...  
De los5 años que llevo vagando nunca habia visto un cielo tan obscuro y eso, que me ha tocado ver como el cielo se encapricha con la tierra y lanza las peores tormentas para azotar a esta desobediente nacion. Pero ningun otra tormenta sera como esta...

**• FiN. PoV. Broocklyn •**

El joven tiño su sonrisa con un semblante seco y escurridiso de delirio. — Se que estas apunto de ser reencarnar!— grito a todo lo que sus potentes pulmones daban — Y aqui estare yo! Para volverte a desafiar! ja ja ja ja ja Si ya te venci una vez! Puedo volverlo hacer! Agh... Ja ja ja ja ja Broocklyn siempre tiene razon ja ja ja ja ja ja ja— gemio y estallo en estruendosas carcajas macabras, las personas que pasaban a su alrededor solo se trataban de alejar, mientras el, solo reia a mas no poder.

— ¿Sabes que es lo mejor?— Se tiro de golpe al pavimento volteando a su costado como si viera a alguien. —De que ya va a regresar...— Se limpio el rostro con una hoja seca que habia tomado del monton que habi tiradas. — Esta a punto de llegar... y yo... yo...— rei en secreto y se señalaba a si mismo. Y en un susurro miro a su nada —Yo lo se todo... y todo es nada para ellos que existen y viven en ese mundo...— El joven la mencionar la ultima palabra señalo a su entorno

' † ' †' **1.3** ' † ' †

' † ' †' **Terceraescena** ' † ' †

El viento empezo a soplar mas fuerte mientras que varias aves se podian ver volar en un cielo teñido de un gris rata. Broocklyn miro a su al rededor y vio a varios hombres que acaparaban toda la avenida, estos hombres se les podia ver hablando con cada persona que veian, no habia persona que no habia sido interrogada. Pero ninguna daba señal alguna de las preguntas ya que nadie sabia nada al respecto.

— ¿Conoce a este hombre?...— Bryan el que estaba acargo pregunto a un hombre mostrandole una foto, la misma que habia estado observando Kai.

— No... — Respondio el desconocido. — Pero... se parece mucho a un vagabundo...

El tipo empezo a dar indicaciones de donde verlo. Broocklyn, pudo ver como aquel ciudadano lo entregaba y como Bryan daba indicaciones de seguirlo. Al ver el eminente ataque el ojiverde sintio un escalofrio que nunca habia sentido antes.

— No ahora... no...— susurro para si mismo mientras soltaba el resmo de papel que llevaba en las manos y empezaba a correr.

— Es el.. EL ES!— Grito Bryan señalando al fugaz fujitivo.

Ojiverde, corrio escapando de sus captores. Y entre salto y salto, entre arbusto y arbusto encontro una trampa, el destino dejo que atraparan a su hijo, Broocklyn cayo en dos piernas y jalo su manta para cubrirse tembloroso, con miedo, mucho miedo. Uno de los hombres que lo venian persiguiendo, lo empujo con el pie haciendolo caer violentamente.

— Señor! Señor! Ya lo tengo... Ya lo atrape...— Dijo gritando desde su posicion, cuidando a su presa.

Bryan se acerco rapidamente al sujeto y lo volteo con el pie, golpeando en su abdomen. — ¿Conoce a este hombre? — Le tiro una fotografia.

— No!— Contesto alejandose rapidamente del lugar arrinconandose en un arbol.

— Entonces ¿Quien eres?— Interrogo jalando la manta que cubria el rostro del perseguido y tirandola al suelo. — Se...se... señor...— tartamudeo un poco al ver a la persona que se ocultaba.

— ¿Yo...¿Quien soy?...— Contesto mirando al joven.

— Si el señor le pregunto... algo contesta!— Empujo uno de ellos al chico del suelo.

— Yo... yo solo soy un simple loco, que desgasta noche tras noche las estrellas de mi rey cielo. Solo soy un vagabundo que llevo entre mis retardados pasos el tiempo que se enreda y se pierde entre las viejas manicillas del reloj perdido en los recuerdos. Solo soy un pobre humano que pierde dia con dia un poco mas de mi amada razon.— El joven dio un vistasosa los hombres con su singular mirada perdida, confundio y entorcecio su semblante para despues tomar una bocanada de aire — Desgasto el cielo, Arrastro el tiempo, No soy el hombre que ustedes buscan caballeros...

Los hombres se vieron confunddidos entre si, el tiempo les empezaba hacer señas de que en la casa alguien estaba realmente enfadado.

— Entonces...— inquirio Bryan — Si tu no eres la persona que buscamos... ¿Donde esta ella?...

— Buena pregunta...— Broocklyn se toco la barbilla mientras hacia finta como si tratara de recordar algo.

— ¿Usted. Sabe donde esta nuestro hombre?...— Pregunto serenamente el pelilila, mientras los otros bajaban poco a poco la guardia de sus fieras armas.

— Su hombre, no creo que este aqui, su hombre esta perdido entre el cielo y el mar... — sonrie y da la vuelta — Compermiso...

— Caballero...— Llamo el otro al loco.

El ojiverde indago un poco antes de voltear y responder el llamado, paso un pequeño lapso de silencio hasta que volteo — ¿Digame?.

— ¿A visto usted a este hombre?...— El capataz recogio la manta vieja entregandosela al loco, el cual sin voltear la tomo dejando ver de perfil una sonrisa.

— No señor, no lo conozco...— Empezo a caminar cubriendose todo el rostro.

— Suerte señor...— murmuro, soltando el ultimo pedazo de tela y dejando escapar un leve suspiro de tranquilidad.

' † ' †'** 1.4 **' † ' †

' † ' †'**Cuartaescena** ' † ' †

**Flash Back.**

— Bryan no te preocupes...— una sonrisa aparecio en el rostro del ojiverde.

— ¿Pero joven Broocklyn...?— Dijocon voz preocupada.

— Vamos... me perdere solo por algunos años... y cuando todo esto pase volvere...

— Cuidesejoven Brooklyn...— Sonrie de igual forma el pelilila al otro que sale por la puerta corriendo a todo lo que le dan sus piernas.

**• Fin Flash Back.•**

**• PoV. Bryan. •**

Mi señor, siempre lo vi como un amigo, un verdadero magnatey ahora que lo veo, demacrado, su hermosa cabellera,su manchado rostro, no se que decir... me siento atonito, pero su profunda mirada... nunca cambia... espero y nunca lo haga por que entonces...

**•FiN PoV. Bryan.•**

Bryan solo observo como la imagen de un hombre desaparecia entre los arboles del bosque, poco a poco aquella imagen se perdio por completo entre lo oscuro del cielo y la densa neblina.

— Señor... —

— Nadie vio nada... nadie nos dio respuesta alguna...— Comento sin dejar de mirar la vereda que se llevo al joven.

" Nadie nos dio respuesta..."

* * *

**Fin...**

**Porahora...**

* * *

Como siempre, las sabias palabras de Broocklyn son las que me hacen sacar algunas lagrimillas ahi medio cursis... Mi mano y mi compu son el conmutador de mi alma y el mundo. Pero no preocupeis que ya dentro de algunas semana me tendre que ausentar por completo debido a que mi psicoanalista me lo ordeno, de mientras seguire escribiendo... Ciao y aqui dejo la respuesta de los review...

**Mikael Mudou**- Mikael-San Honor tenerlo por estos alares... y aun mas gusto saber que a sido agregado a sus favoritos, creo que compartimos los mismo terminos en cuanto la locura se trata y si, digamos que algo influyo la obra del señor Eramos De Rotterdan, pero en si el fic fue inspirado por Johan Wolfgang Goethe, amo a ese señor. En fin, muchas gracias por el Review y hasta el proximo mensaje... Ciao.  
"El mal está sólo en tu mente y no en lo externo. La mente pura siempre ve solamente lo bueno en cada cosa, pero la mala se encarga de inventar el mal"

**The Life is Dream**- Puta! Mi Puta... Ya actualize Zorra Espero que te guste Zorra..., oies vieja, te manda saludos el niño del triciclo XD, ya hasta comemos helado juntos, ayer me agarro la pierna, n.nU bueno mas bien me golpeo la pierna por que me estaba comiendo su chocolate X.x Aahh! El gato casi me mata, y por ahi en un barsucho de mala muerte vi a tu gato Arturo Fendulo ¿no? O como se llame XD, en fin, Puta mia te dejo debo de ir hacer de la meme... Te dejo zorra mia de mi y cuidate el maldito culito XD recuerda que te paguen mas de lo que puedes contar ja ja ja ja cuidate puta mia Ciao...

_

* * *

_

Ahora si me despido cuídense y hasta el próximo capitulo...

Cambio y fuera...

Ciao...

**M**arean** L W**olff  
Zar Dessen Dunkhel>

**L**e monde est mio seul je dois essayer.


	4. Capitulo II

Hi' Cada ves se me hace un poco mas complicado estar en la compu, estoy perdiendo la vista del ojo derecho u.ú,pero bueno, aqui dejouno de los capitulos mas chidos de todo el fic, este capitulo salio de la nada, este capitulo no existe en mi piloto, y digamos que lo inspiro una cancion de Apocaliptica, por desgracia para mi y suerte para ustedes, los dejare descansar por algunas semana,ya el 23 de este mes me voy, u.ú este sera el penultimo capitulo que subire, este yun fic nuevo que ya veran esta de igual forma algo loco n.nU, en fin los dejo leer, y no olviden los Review.

**

* * *

**

**• Advertencia- •G**ore**- •Y**aoi**- •I**ncesto**- •L**emmon**- •R**omanticismo medieval

**• Disclaimers-** Los personajes de BeyBlade no me pertenecen si no a sus autores, solo algunos personajes que son propios.

**• Melodia-** Hall Of The Mountain King -Apocalyptica-

**• Dedicado-** Phyro Tal y como este dulce asesino mato a su dolor, algun dia me convirtire en una fria asesina y acabare con tu eterna penitencia, despues tomare el arma y apuntare a mi cien y la are estallar en mil depasos... Nos vemos en el infierno...

**_

* * *

_**

**†•"Cold reality"• †  
By: M**aean **L**. **W**olff

**Capitulo II**

**•L'assassin de la douleur•  
El asesino del dolor**

**Mas allá del amor existe el dolor, que nos obliga a todo ser humano acabar con la vida del ser odiado, aquel que profano tan duro sentimiento. Hoy por fin entiendo, el verdadero significado de la fría muerte... "_Tan frio como espeso igual que el efecto de un frio infierno"._**

' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †' ' † ' †'

' † ' †' **0.0** ' † ' †

' † ' †'**Acto especial**' † ' †

**L**a silueta de una persona se puede ver acariciando a un felino negro, de grandes ojos grises y largas garras... el sujeto acariciaba con insistencia la peluda piel del animal, su vista parecía ahogarse en algunos recuerdos y obstáculos que intentaba olvidar, pero que parecían inútiles...

**•PoV. Bonbon de tueur (Dulce asesino)•**

3 meses antes...  
Noche de la muerte del señor Voltaier

Paseaba por el pasillo del corredor principal de la gran residencia, y pude ver una chimenea encendida decidí acercarme y ver de cerca de quien se trataba... solo pude observar los leñones que unas sabias manos lanzaban con torpeza y hostilidad, unas manos viejas que habían recibido el tiempo conforme el mismo avanzaba, a mi duro parecer para esas manos los minutos ya eran casi inexistentes, sé hiban lentos y regresaban rápidos, ya que mas daba solo esperar paciente un seguro final.

Después di un rápido y sigiloso vistazo por ambos lados del corredor asegurándome que nadie estuviera cerca... y como sospechaba... nadie estaba cerca, todos estaban durmiendo, ya era tarde, ya la luna había asesinado al sol, y la tenue noche nos había vestido una vez mas...

_" Hazlo..." _susurro un viento que venia lo más profundo de la noche, no le hice caso a este llamado y decidí seguir con mi rumbo...

Subí a mi habitación, donde me empezaba a preparar para dormir, pero de golpe volvió esa voz.

" ¿_Dejaras ir la oportunidad?"_

" No... " conteste involuntariamente, algo desconcertado, me decidí acostarme, para matar estas locas ansias...

**•Flash Back.•**

" Eres... un perra bastarda..."

" ¿Por que me dices eso? "

" Por que eso eres... una perra bastarda..."

" No le hagas caso.. tu abuelo esta borracho..."

**• Fin Flash Back.•**

Al estar recordando esto, ya mi mano había estado haciendo heridas a mi antebrazo contrario con una daga que escondía bajo mi cama, algunas lagrimas de dolor me habían escurrido junto con las gotas de mi dulce liquido vital... aquellas palabras me habían herido mas allá del alma...

"_Lo ves... no se merecer vivir..." _

Volvió penetrante aquella voz.

" CÁLLATE!" le conteste cubriéndome los oídos del corazón.

_" Estas callando a la voz de la razón..." _Pero estas ultimas palabras ataladraron con furia mi alma ya destruida y en un acto psicópata tome la daga que reposaba sobre mi cama, y baje hasta donde había visto aquel hombre...

Todo era tan silencioso, apenas el fogón sobrevivía, daba sus ultimas humoradas como advirtiendo que ya pronto se extinguiera por completo, pero no-solo aquel ardiente fuego frio seria lo único perecería en el infernal clima de Rusia.

Entonces ahí fue cuando mis manos se vieron poseídos por la oscuridad y la complicidad que el salón aportaba, el tenue silencio, el imponente frio y sobre todo el llanto del tiempo...

Me acerque cautelosamente y lo vi, ahí... a mi pobre viejo, su soberbia casi llorando al ser asesinada por la intriga que mis ojos esparcían.

Mis pasos eran cautelosos pero a la vez feroces, tenia que acabar con toda evidencia, mis nervios ya momentos antes los había matado en mi habitación, no quería que nada ni nadie me interrumpiera...

Un poco de aquella miel rojiprofunda aun escurría por mi mano, la herida seguía desangrándose y así seguiría hasta que yo le diera un fin. Algunas gotillas me empezaban a delatar... y la cansada vista del viejo me vio, la sombra de la noche era mi aliada en aquel momento ya que solo se me alcanzaba haber mi silueta y mi rostro.

" Eres tu... pense que era alguno de la servidumbre..." volvió su vista al periódico que leía "Ya iba a empezar a gritar... ya que di la orden de que no me molestaran... ... ..."

Siguió hablando y hablando, su voz parecía dormirme, ya no era cálida, al menos nunca lo fue para mí...

Después volvieron a tomar aun más agallas y seguí mi pautado andar...

" Abuelo..." suspire al momento que mis dedos empezaban a moverse ágiles como los de un pianista, solo que en vez de tocar un dulce vals tocaría un fúnebre Mozart, dedicado a toda la familia Hiwatari Lasalle...

" Acércate..." suspiro el anciano volteando a verme nuevamente, con esa mirada de perro humillación, al ver el arma en mis manos y en la forma en que caminaba se hizo un poco hacia atrás. "Que aras... que haces con eso?" me abalance un poco sobre él con el puñal en mi mano izquierda ansioso por someterlo aun verdadero imperio de dolor y sufrimiento... mientras con la derecha solo calculaba tensamente en donde haría el primer corte, tantas imágenes suicidas se me vinieron a la mente, pero de golpe vino aquella, la de un Voltair ebrio... un Voltaire agresivo... de no pense ni dos veces en irme hacia él, lanzándome como un lobo a su presa, este lo primero que hizo fue gritar ferozmente y forsegiar conmigo... como considera vencer a una persona aun mas joven que el y pues con mas dotes que el...

Que haces! Ayudenme! Fueron sus ultimas palabras antes de que tomara entre mis blancas manos su rostro y darle un giro de 180 grados, al grado que sonó un "Track" adoro cuando los huesos hacen eso...

Pero no lo goce ni lo sentí, ni me morí de los nervios como pense que lo iba hacer...

Posterior a mi dulce acto, tome con fuerza el puñal que había dejado caer... me senté y mire por algunos minutos las cenizas del extinto fuego... "El viejo abuelo... igual que el fénix... es capaz de renacer como el fénix entre sus cenizas..." En aquel cruel momento, en que el agua de mi vida corría rojiza por los suelos de maderas, vi el cadáver del magnate... "Imposible!... yo acabe con el magnate..." exclame en voz alta cayendo sobre mis frágiles rodillas, seguido de esto una imagen para normal presenciaba, claro vi como sus manos empezaban a moverse... un tétrico susurro recorría la habitación.

" Co... co... mo?..." abrí muchos mis ojos y tome asustado el puñal... después la sombra moribunda del alma se ponía de pie. Mi respiración se volvió agitada... caí de golpe al suelo que empezaba a calentarse...

En realidad no sé cuanto tiempo paso, ni como fue que llegue hasta aquí... pero cuando desperté me encontré acostado en mi tibia cama y a mi lado Bryan quien se veía un poco trastornado...

" ¿Que sucedió?" pregunte mirando al ojilila

" Asesinaron a tu abuelo..." la servidumbre que estaba ahí, empezaron a romper en llanto, uno a uno empezó llorar... mientras que de mis ojos caían las lagrimas más amargas que podía ofrecer... en todo caso, no era dolor, no era odio, no era alegría, era diversión, quizás, era un sentimiento que en ni aquel momento yo pude reconocer...

El pelilila me cogió entre sus fuertes brazos y me pego a su pecho "Lo siento mucho..."

" Co-como lo ma-ma-taron..." tartamudee un poco esperando la respuesta de mi consolador sirviente.

" Hicieron una carnicería con él..."

" ¿Que?"

Poco después de que Bryan me explicara lentamente como habían encontrado su cuerpo, no aguante y tube que salir hacia el salón donde yo lo había colocado, y entonces solo pude ver un río de sangre que recorría todo el pasillo, debo recalcar que había muchos hombres de largas gabardinas, de frías miradas de lastima hacia mí, entre casi corriendo a la biblioteca pero como mencione, no había nada, solo hombres tomando fotografías... decidí recorrer todo el camino que había dejado la sangre por la grisácea alfombra, donde llegue hasta la sala principal...

Me quede estupefacto, el escenario era realmente tétrico... era asqueroso, había sangre regada por todos lados... un tenue silencio se hizo presente, los hombres que estaban ahí me observaron y uno se me acerco...

" ¿Usted es..."

" ¿Dónde esta?" Pregunte empujando al hombre y buscando el cadáver de MÍ asesinado.

" Disculpe... no puede pasar... contamina la escena..."

Hice caso omiso y seguí buscando algún rastro que me diera respuesta de ahí ocurrido, pero solo pude ver mas sangre.

" DÓNDE DEMONIOS ESTA MI ABUELO!" grite desesperado, todos me observaron, una leve ira me empezaba a invadir... voltie a ver a uno de ellos que guío su mirada hacia arriba, todos elevaron su mirada hacia el techo, como si hubiera algo importante allá arriba, pues, la alcé y pude ver colgado tétricamente por todo el techo las extremidades de mi abuelo, unos leves gemidos empezaban a salir de mi boca, un escalofrío voraz recorrió rápidamente todas mis venas, y un horror indescriptible me hizo gritar...

Caí sentado aun con la expresión basta en mi rostro, observe cada una de las partes de sus cuerpos totalmente descubiertas que bañadas en su misma sangre tenían algunas cosas escritas, ya habían bajado lo que era un muslo, y apenas estaban en trabajos para quitar todas...

Nadie se me hacerco, pero claro pude oír un susurro "Señor... la cabeza..." de momento a otro me encontré corriendo hacia la puerta principal donde contemple por algunos segundos la cabeza del magnate, enterrado en una de las puntas que sobresalen de la reja principal, sumergido en pánico me volví a desmayar...

Hasta el momento no saben quien diablos hizo eso... quien diablos hizo la carnicería... solo recuerdo que le torcí el cuello dulcemente, mas nunca utilice la daga. Bryan me contó poco después que me encontraron tirado cerca del fuego ardiendo, desmayado, los Peritos afirman que el atacante me iba a matar a mí también por las heridas que presento en mi brazo, pero les comente que yo mismo me las hice...

_"No sé quien habrá sido ni por que lo hizo pero puedo afirmar que yo lo mate mas no los descuartice..."_

* * *

**Fin...**

**Porahora...**

* * *

Ahora si, hasta aqui, me tomare unas largas vacaciones u.ú si se le pueden llamar asi, es una mierda, pero bueno, dejo las respuesta de los review's que cada vez son menos XD llegara al extrmo en que tendre que comprar review XD hay chingada verga como digo pendejadas XD...

**Mikael Muduo- **Hi' Muduo-San, nuevamente por estos alares... me da gusto verlo por aca... y pues entrando a materia fic, en parte Kai si quiere la herencia pero no solo eso, despues de este capitulo empieza una drama distinta a la que tenia planeada, la inspiracion vino de la nada y me cambio los planes, pero veremos algunos cambios... y pues Broocklyn, digamos que si se tomo unos cuantos años de descanso, algo afectado, diria muy afectado, despues de este capitulo creo que ya empezaras a atar cabos, eres muy listo en cuanto a dramas se trata, espero y te resuelva algunas dudas. Pasando al siguiente punto, pues nmo quize poner asi como asi que me mandaron a un clinica u.úU pero ya que tu lo pusistes pues si, me mandaron a una, por atentar por 3 vez contra la vida de otras personas... Dime tu si ellos te atacan ¿tu que haces, pues defenderte... fue lo que hize yo y mirame un paso en el Manicomio, y digamos que tome la ultima cita con el dichoso doctor me dejaron una actividad de que 20 personas que conociera escribieran su opinion sobre mi, llevo5 y las5 dicen que esta muy bien que me vayan a encerrar u.uU eso es apoyo. Pero lo bueno es que solo sera por unas 3 o 4 semanas, de vacaciones.  
A mi tambien me gusta la frase de al final, la relacione mucho contigo no se por que, pero bueno, espero y este capitulo te alla gustado, debo irme a seguir con mi ardua labor de la opinion de mis conocidos...En finmuchas gracias por el Review y nos vemos ...Ciao Ciao...

**Alexa Hiwatari- **Hola Alex-Chan n.n Que gusto verte por aca... en verdad me da mucha alegria, bueno ahora si hasta a mi me da gusto ver mis fic's con todos sus puntos y su ortografia casi ya perfecta XD, bueno, en cuanto a lo del drama del fic, pues todo mundo me dice que por que no fue Bryan el loco, y yo les contesto por que me gusta Broocklyn para ese papel, y si esta medio maniaco el fic, recuerda esto "Si el fic no esta asi medio drogado loco no es mi fic XD" copia barata de un Profile que vi por ahi XDahora que si quieres saber mas del fic, pues te adelanto que cambia un poco la personalidad de Broocklyn, al menos con este capitulo... corazon debo irme a dormir, hacer de la meme por que si no me van a memiar a mi XD, por cierto ahorita te estoy poniendo el review a tu fic me encanta ME FASINA! es de lo mejor que eh visto y es un honor que me lo allas dedicado... en fin, a me voy te veo despues y muchas gracias por el review ciao, ciao...

* * *

Me despido por algunas semanas, nos vemos hasta el 10u 11 del proximo mes...

Cambio y fuera...

Ciao...

**M**arean** L W**olff  
Zar Dessen Dunkhel>

**U**na cortada por las veces que me dijistes que me amabas  
**U**na cortada mas que es la que me matara...


End file.
